Earth Defense Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation which is based on the anime Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! and is the second instalment by Infinity Akira. Plot * Earth Defense Pretty Cure! episodes The Defense Club at Kawai Academy; Himura Akiko, Mizushima Umi, Kazesawa Suzu, Amachi Rio, and Sakurai Maki; form the newest Pretty Cure team. They all regularly attend a local karaoke place run by Akiko's sister and meet a strange pink wombat-like fairy who comes from another dimension giving them the task of being the protecters of LOVE. With the transformation items "Love Bracelets", the group transforms into Earth Defense Pretty Cure! who use of power of love to fight monsters. Characters Cures / Voiced by: A fifteen year old girl who is cheerful and energetic, but is endlessly carefree. She is a transfer student at Kawai Academy. Akiko is very straightforward towards problems, though she is awkward and tactless leading the situation to resolve itself. She loves cute and cuddly things, often hugging her fairy mascot Wombat. Her standard colour is red. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Scarlet and has the power of Holy Light. / Voiced by: A fifteen year old girl who is laid back and vigilant, except in situations that call most of her attention. She is a first year attending Kawai Academy. Umi is very sharp minded displaying more leader ship capabilities when the team needs it the most. She is friends with Kazesawa Suzu, being total opposites. Her standard colour is blue (cerulean blue). She transforms into her alter ego Cure Cerulean and has the power of Water. / Voiced by: A fifteen year old girl who is hardworking and serious, because she is serious. She is a first year attending Kawai Academy. Suzu is very good at studying but is particularly bad at sport. She is friends with Mizushima Umi, being total opposites. Her standard colour is green. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Epinard and uses the power of Air. / Voiced by: A fifteen year old girl whose motto is "Money is Life!". She is a first year attending Kawai Academy. Though Rio is in high school, she makes money trading on the FX stock exchange. She is friends with Sakurai Maki. Rio seems to be level headed along with Umi. Her love for money is a league higher then any character in the series. Her standard colour is yellow. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Sulphur and uses the power of Earth. / Voiced by: A fifteen year old girl who is popular with boys and requests to go out with her constantly pour into her phone. She is a first year attending Kawai Academy. Nagi is self confident person, usually stating herself as awesome or pretty. She doesn't like the student council as much, especially Mako Nami, whom she is enemies with. Her standard colour is pink. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Vesta and uses the power Fire. Love Kingdom / Voiced by: Wombat is the mascot of the group sent to earth and is the Prince of the Love Kingdom. Conquest Kingdom The three student council members form the team, Adamas Trio. It was created by the fairy Thunder from the Conquest Kingdom to rule over the earth. Naming it "The Loveless World". The members are: : / Voiced by: A fifteen year old girl who is the student body president at Kawai Academy. She has the best grades in her class. Chieko is childhood friends with Suzu and used to be good friends. Her standard colour is gold. She transforms into her alter ego Dark Aurite and uses the power of Brilliance. : / Voiced by: A fifteen year old girl who is the vice-president at Kawai Academy. She probably understands the president's troubles the most, standing by her side like a maid. Her standard colour is silver. She transforms into her alter ego Dark Argent and uses the power of the Wind. : / Voiced by: A fifteen year old girl who is part of the student council at Kawai Academy. She looks like a angel, and is as noble as an angel, but once she is made fun of, she turns into a snappy individual. Her standard colour is Pink (Pearl-like). She transforms into her alter ego Dark Perlite and uses the power of Flowers. Voiced by: Thunder is the evil mascot sent to earth from the Conquest Kingdom. - The main monsters in the series summoned by the villains to battle Pretty Cure. They are made out of (random) objects concerning the person gathering a negative feeling. Others / - Akiko's older sister, who helps run the families karaoke place. She is almost always seen practising with her katana at work and cares deeply for her sister. Noya is also very smart, and seems to know much about the Cures, secertly watching over them. - She is the president of the Kawai Academy Press Club. Kou is constantly seen persistently observing the Defense Club. - She is the photographer of the Kawai Academy Press Club. She is usually seen expressionless, but when taking pictures she becomes very passionate. - A young teacher being possessed by the fairy Wombat sometimes. She is is fairly timid and really flustered prone. Items * - The Pretty Cure's transformation item. * - The Pretty Cure's attack item. * - The Dark's item to turn peoples negative thoughts into the Loveless. Locations * - The high school the Cure's attend. * - Akiko's home and the Cure's main hangout. Movies To be added. Merchandise Trivia Gallery To be added. Links External Links *'Cute High Earth Defense Club Love Wikia' References Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Brand New Fanseries Category:New Fanseries Category:New Fan Series Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:More Fan Series Category:More Fanseries Category:More fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Anime Category:User:CureInfinity1